disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dolly (101 Dalmatian Street)
Dolly is the female protagonist of the animated series 101 Dalmatian Street. She is one of the eldest of Doug and Delilah's puppies. She is very tomboyish and loves to come up with insane ideas. Her adventurous attitude contrasts with the pedantic personality of her stepbrother Dylan. Both she and Dylan look after their younger siblings while their parents are busy at work. Development In some early concepts for Dolly, she was only going to wear one collar, with a tag, instead of the three she wears in the show. Some of this concept art also shows that her ears and paws were originally going to be black instead of white with spots, and that she would wear a beanie on her head. According to Storyboards of the Pilot, she was also originally planned to be called "Daisy", before being named Dolly. Background Personality Dolly comes from Doug's side of the family and is a confident and mischievous Dalmatian who enjoys messing about. While she does enjoy teasing Dylan, when times get serious, she will show that she does truly care for her family, such as apologizing in "Boom Night" (which Dylan treats as a big thing for her) as well as showing concern for Mister Fuzzy and comforting an emotional Dylan in "Dog's Best Friend". Dolly is a rather athletic Dalmatian too, shown to often ride about on a skateboard, as well as a brief scene from the pilot showing her trying to bungee jump from Big Ben. Dolly doesn't like when Delilah says that Dylan is a better child at something than her. It's possible that Delilah expressed her disappointment in Dolly not once, but a few times. In one instance, Dolly once got upset and angry at Delilah due to a misunderstanding to the point that she didn't want to spend time with her. She and Delilah "never get to spend time together" according to Doug during one Mother's Day when they were on an adventure that wasn't planned, and come to know and understand each other more ("Girls' Day Out"). Dolly once said that she is very proud of her parents and understands they need to work to help humans. In "My Fair Dolly", she wanted to prove her point to Clarissa ("Dalmatians can do anything") so badly that she accepted a dare from the dogs she doesn't like, and while doing so, Dolly got carried away, to the point where her brothers and sisters started to worry that she would become like a pet and wouldn't return back home. However, despite everything, Dolly didn't forget how much she loves her family and let the puppies give her a "good luck hug". When the puppies started to act like Dolly in her "Camilla" image and offended Dorothy, Dolly quickly threw that image off to return to her family. Trivia *She has a crush on a husky named Hansel. However, Dolly doesn't have an ability to write poems ("serious poetry"). She goes with the "silly songs" as she calls them, or "freestyle" (as called by Dylan), or "hip hop" (by Hansel). *She knows the "trigger words" of her siblings in order to either mess with her stepbrother Dylan or get out of sticky situations. So far the "trigger words" revealed are: "ball", "group hug", "walkies", "dinner", "breakfast", "sticks", "jump", "park", and "fetch". *According to "The Daily Puppy", a newspaper given out to promote "101 Dalmatian Street", Dolly is twelve years old in dog years. *One of the "Dogs vs. Humans" web promotions revealed that Dolly loves to pop bubble wrap. *In the "Boom Night Rescue" Game, Dolly's Special Ability is a Speed Boost, making it easier for her to place Ear Protectors on the other Dalmatians, running about the Park. *In "The Woof Factor", Dolly is seen having an uncontrollable urge to chase a golf cart as it passes the set, resulting in Dylan having to chase after her to snap her out of it. This means Dolly has a prey drive that sometimes instinctively compels her to chase moving vehicles. *Her design resembles Cadpig from the original series Gallery Dolly Concept ImageIDL.jpg|Dolly Concept Image Dolly Concept ImageIIDL.jpg|Dolly Concept Image DollyDStreetDL.png Dolly looking 101 dalmatian street.png 101 Dalmatian Street Panel Preview.jpg|Dolly & Dylan Pilot Design DollyDanceWDylanDL.png|Dolly with Dylan Dolly Surprises SidDL.png|Dolly surprises Sid Dolly hugging dylan.png Dolly seeing dylan.png|Dolly with Dylan Dylan and dolly are hug.png|Dolly hugging Dylan cheek to cheek Dylan talks to dolly about dinner.png|Dolly face to face with Dylan Dylan seeing at dalmatians pups.png|Dolly and Dylan surrounded by their siblings Dylan and dolly winding.png|Dolly and Dylan blown away Dylan shocked that he was drowing.png|Dolly and Fergus watch Dylan stand on a board Dolly skateboarding.png|Dolly skateboarding in the opening Dolly Skate Board JumpDL.png Angry Dolly.png|Angry Dolly Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 3.07.48 PM.png|Dolly when she is around Hansel Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 3.08.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 3.09.46 PM.png Jealous Rage Mode.png|Angry and Jealous Dolly Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 4.05.07 PM.png|Scowling Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 3.44.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 11.41.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 12.06.15 AM.png|Dolly's car chase impulse kicks in "Flea Zombie" Dolly and Diesel.png|Dolly almost becomes a "Flea Zombie" Dolly Delilah Hyena.jpg|Dolly & Delilah resembling spotted hyenas. Dolly New Look.jpg Screen_Shot_2019-09-22_at_6.31.06_PM.png Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Siblings Category:Pre-teens Category:American characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Disney characters